This application claims priority and is a divisional of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/356,232 filed on Jan. 31, 2003 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,936.
The present invention relates to a display that is a combination of a liquid crystal panel and an electroluminescent panel.
Liquid crystal displays are classified into reflective type and transmissive type depending on the lighting system. A transmissive liquid crystal display has a higher image quality than a reflective liquid crystal display but has a drawback that the power consumption is great. On the other hand, a reflective liquid crystal display has small power consumption but has a drawback that the image quality is insufficient under an environment where the lighting intensity is not enough.
An organic electroluminescent display has been proposed as a display having superior display performance. However, the organic electroluminescent display also has a drawback that the image quality is insufficient under an environment where the lighting intensity is high such as the outdoors.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-267097 discloses a display that is a combination of a liquid crystal panel and an organic electroluminescent panel. However, the organic electroluminescent panel only functions as a front light.